Verminex (IUCU)
"I will crush the human rats and take this planet for myself, and you will not be able to stop me you little worm." ''- Verminex'' Verminex was an alien from the Planet Vorjas, who despised that his brother was on the throne, so conspired to take the Vorjan Empire for himself. In order to do so, Verminex attacks Earth to hurt Eliex's son James, but learns the hard way that Earth is protected, and is killed by Oracle when he warps the ship. Verminex is portrayed by Jason Isaacs. Biography Early Life Verminex was born on Planet Vorjas. As the younger brother of King Eliex, Verminex always despised that his brother was first in line for the throne, and plotted to overthrow him. He manipulated Verminex's son Drex, and learnt that Eliex had an older son on Earth named James Simmons, and led his loyalists to Earth to take over. To Take the Earth The Orb Verminex handles an Orb, stating that his plan is ready to go as he uses the Orb to find his location. Entering Earth's Atmosphere Verminex sends a pod out to scout out the planet, and is informed by his nephew Drex that the pod has been activated, leading Verminex to learn that James has found the pod. He and his army then enter Earth's atmosphere, as Verminex decides to put his plan into place. Verminex sends Drex down to Earth to kill James, promising to help him claim the throne, although Verminex works behind his back. Brothers Fight Eliex teleports to Verminex's ship after learning that he is in Earth's Atmosphere, and confronts Verminex. Verminex feigns innocence until he slips up, and he orders his guards to lock up Eliex after the two fight on the bridge. Verminex informs Eliex that he will kill James and that there is nothing he can do. Drex then returns and informs Verminex that James has got special abilities, and Verminex decides to talk to James himself. Verminex establishes psychic contact with James and threatens the lives of his family, but James psychically informs Verminex that he is going to stop him. Arrival on Earth Verminex agrees to meet James at a park, and when they meet, Verminex is insulted to what James has done to the battle uniform. James gives Verminex a warning to stand down, but Verminex refuses and tells James that he is going to let his army destroy the city, and that he will end humanity before taking Earth for his own. James informs Verminex that he will stop him, but Verminex scoffs at the idea and orders Drex to kill James before teleporting to an unknown area. Verminex later learns that Eliex has been freed, and he returns to the park to see the invasion through. He orders his ships to attack and several ships materialize in the city as Verminex observes the minor destruction. Downfall After James has defeated Drex, he returns to Verminex as Oracle, and gives him one last chance to stand down. Verminex refuses, and the two engage in another fight. However, Verminex easily bests Oracle due to his combat skills, but is suddenly blindsided when Oracle uses his visions to his advantage, and Oracle starts besting Verminex. Oracle throws Verminex at his ship, and after a brief struggle, Verminex activates a homing beacon, promising Oracle that others will hear the call. Oracle destroys the beacon, but it damages the ship, and Verminex takes advantage of Eliex distracting Oracle to hit the latter. He promises to kill Oracle, but the ship starts crashing and Verminex watches horrifically as Oracle warps the controls to send the ship elsewhere, and he watches as his brother disappears. The ship tears in half, and Verminex lunges for Oracle as he starts to warp the ship. However, Verminex is caught in the warp and he is quickly vaporized by the warp before his ship is destroyed. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Drex- nephew and partner Enemies * James Simmons/Oracle- nephew and enemy * King Eliex- brother and king turned enemy Appearances * Golden Samurai (Cameo) * Rush (Cameo) * Oracle Notes